Come Fly with Me
by tailchan
Summary: After leaving university, Tezuka became a professional tennis player and Fuji became a pilot. Fuji lost contact with his friends for a very long time due to some reason. The story begins with the two people meeting unexpectedly in the airport one day...
1. Default Chapter

**Come Fly with Me**

I have been planning this fiction for quite some time. I got most of the ideas in my mind, but I am not sure if I will be able to update from time to time, as I am quite a busy person. I hope that you will enjoy the story. For those who are interested in catching up, please be patient with my progess. Thank you for your attention!  
(PS: This story may contain a bit TezuFuji elements, just very little, as I am not a shounen ai writer at all. And I don't support it very much either. Please accept my apology if causing any annoyance)

**Chapter 1 – The Unexpected Reunion**

Arrival and departure take place daily in an airport. Thousands of aeroplanes take off and land in the place every day, carrying people away or to certain destinations. Airport is a place where people from all walks of life are given the opportunity to meet each other. Nevertheless, as building trust between people is becoming more and more difficult nowadays, we tend to avoid interaction with strangers and pay less attention to those around us. As a result, only a few people are able to seize the chance to make new friends in the airport, or meet old friends.

They have never thought that they would see each other again in such a place.

"Pacific Airline flight number CX103 to Hong Kong is now boarding. Passengers please proceed to Gate 23…"

Listening to the announcement attentively, a man with dark down hair continued to stir his cup of coffee with a spoon. He took a small sip and placed the cup back onto the table gently. Lying on the back of a seat of the Airport Café and closing his eyes, he was having a little relaxation. He has been flying from here to there without much stop for three months already to participant in the International Tennis Tournament held in different countries. Although he was very fond of the sport and has paid a lot of effort in order to gain fame and reach this position, he was getting tired of traveling overseas to play so frequently. "Why can't they just leave me alone for a while?" sometimes he would think. Reserved and cool, he was definitely not the kind of person who could stand publicity. The reason for him to become a professional tennis player was just to fulfill his dream. Of course, he played hard in all matches and gained favour by people. However, he never let his career to intrude his private life. He would attend formal shows, but he would not allow any disturbance from paparazzi. The media, surprisingly, cooperated with him well so far. They knew how serious the consequence would be to get into trouble with this young man, as they have experienced it when the professional tennis player was still a freshman in the tennis world. Due to that incident, he successfully became one of the famous people in the world who could be spared from most rumors.

As he opened his eyes again, he spotted a familiar figure beside the ordering counter, having his back on him. The person was not very tall, but very thin indeed. Noticing his smooth brown hair and warm smile from the side, the man sitting used his hand to readjust the position of his glasses back into the suitable position, wondering if he was seeing illusions. Their eyes met as the person turned his head to his direction with a cup of hot tea in his hand. For a moment, they stared at each other. Either of them was able to speak. Then, after a while, it was the one standing who broke the silence between them with a deep and tender voice.

"Ne, Tezuka…"

"Fuji," responded the man being called Tezuka in his usual firm and formal voice, showing only a slight change in his expression which could hardly be discovered.


	2. What is Your Current Occupation?

**Chapter 2 – What is Your Current Occupation?**

Haven't been seeing each other for so long, the two of them failed to find anything to talk about for instance. Fuji sat beside Tezuka and sipped his tea, and Tezuka just stared at the mist emitted from Fuji's hot tea. Glaring at Tezuka's stern and emotionless look, Fuji let out a light giggle.

"You really haven't changed a bit even after eight years, still as cool as an iceberg!"

"So are you, still like to smile so much." Ignoring Fuji's tease, Tezuka gave a short reply as usual.

"How are you lately? It shouldn't be too bad being a well-known tennis player who amuses the whole world, right? I have always been hearing news about you."

"Not bad. How about you?"

"I am fine too."

"Why haven't you ever contact us since you left Japan? They are all eager to hear from you." So am I, thought Tezuka. He didn't say that though. Not until Oishi called him two years ago and mentioned about their teammates did he know that Fuji was no longer in Japan. He was not informed before.

"I tried, but I could never find my address book." There was a hint of despair in his tone, but Tezuka didn't pay much attention to it.

Tezuka frowned slightly. Have the former tensai in both tennis and studying ever be that careless in putting his stuffs? It was quite unbelievable indeed. Reaching out for his briefcase, Tezuka took out a pen and a notebook from it. He tore off a page from it and started scribbling. During the whole process, Fuji watched patiently and a tag attached on the briefcase caught his eyes. SD 328 to San Franscio. He widened the smile on his face.

"Here, my contact number and address. Yours?" Tezuka handed Fuji his notebook and a piece of paper with his information.

"How honored I am to be able to get the address and phone number from our Super Star personally! It is as if I am asking for an autograph from you," smiled Fuji, writing on the notebook, "What a pity for me only to be able to give you my phone number though. I don't have a stable home actually. My career requires me to go here and there from time to time. I haven't been back to Japan for a very long time. If you happen to call me, you should expect to pay for long distance."

Taking the notebook from Fuji and listening, Tezuka developed a sudden intention to study Fuji's outfit. Wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of black trousers, he just looked as casual as anybody else. Nevertheless, Tezuka sensed something differentiated him from normal passengers. It was just that he couldn't tell. When Fuji mentioned about his career, Tezuka asked, "What is your current occupation?"

Fuji just wanted to answer when a youth approached them hurriedly and said, "Senpai! It is time for us to get moving… Ah, sorry to have interrupted you and your friend." He added apologetically and bowed.

"Never mind, Nakamura. I am coming," answered Fuji, standing up and grabbing his briefcase. He turned back to Tezuka. "I have to go now. Talk to you later! We will meet again soon." Throwing a little wink, Fuji followed the youth and departed, leaving the confused tennis player behind. 


	3. Coincide Destination

**Chapter 3 - Coincide Destination**

"Fuji-senpai, who is the person who chatted with you just now? You two seem to be very good friends!" asked the second officer named Nakamura eagerly. A junior pilot who has just graduated from pilot school, he looked up to the young smiling captain very much. Of course, every pilot would like to be as successful as Fuji one day.

"Oh, we are good friends indeed. He was the team captain of the tennis team when we were still in secondary school," answered Fuji causally in his mild voice, not using the superior tone when seniors were talking to juniors.

"So senpai plays tennis as well?" Nakamura was actually very enthusiastic towards this sport.

"Yes, I do."

"Oh great! You know, I have developed an interest in tennis ever since I heard of Tezuka Kunimitsu, one of the very few Japanese tennis players who were able to obtain championship in Wimbledon Tennis Tournament. He is really the glory and pride of all Japanese! I wonder if I can ever play as good as he does one day. I want to see my idol personally some day as well!"

Fuji kept listening to the youth silently, wearing a big smile on his face. "It's a pity that you don't know that you have just met him face to face!" he thought. "Come on," he finally decided to interrupt, "we really need to hurry our steps his time or we will be late."

"Hai!" Blushed a bit, Nakamura poked himself for forgetting his own business. "By the way, senpai," He added cautiously, unwilling to see the person he admired getting angry, "wouldn't it be better if you put on your jacket before we enter the control centre? You haven't even worn your shoulder boards and tie!"

"Ah, how absent-minded I am! Thanks for reminding! I shouldn't set a bad influence to freshmen, should I?" No wonder that Tezuka couldn't recognize who I am! Fuji thought. It was without those accessories which made him as ordinary as any passengers.

After checking the flight data, Fuji led Nakamura to the plane at Gate 58. It was still early before boarding and only a few passengers were waiting there. Fuji was glad not to see Tezuka there. "If the secret is out here, there won't be much fun!"

They arrived at the pilots' desk and found a sliver-haired man, reading a report.

"Nice to see you, Saeki. It has been very long since I rode with you last time," greeted Fuji.

"Hey, I miss you very much!" The vice captain offered Fuji a big warm hug. "You see, we have been dreaming to be a pilot when we were still very young. Even though we both reached our goal now, we were seldom able to fly together! You know how disappointed I was whenever I saw others sitting on the captain seat but not you!"

"You know that I share the same feeling as you, dear old friend. Nonetheless, it is out of our control. I should reflect this to the airline, okay? Tell them that we would like to be arranged to the same shift. I think that this would help."

"Okay. I think that they will take a captain's request more seriously than a vice captain. I have been complaining all the time!"

"All right, all right. Just don't be so furious, can you? Aren't we riding together now?"

"You are right after all, buddy! Anyway," Saeki threw a magazine to Fuji, "this is for you. I especially bought a spare copy for you. Read it before taking off. I go to fetch something to drink." He patted on Fuji's shoulder lightly and left.

The Newsweek Magazine featured in talking about several successful people of the world in this volume. Glaring at the content page of the magazine, Fuji found the title of the article– "Fuji Syusuke - The Youngest Asian Prodigy Captain". He immediately knew why Saeki would give him the magazine. Instead of turning to read his own interview, the title about another person which was just above Fuji's caught his eyes – "Tezuka Kunimitsu – The Perfect Tennis Professional". Once again, Fuji widened his bright smile. "Ne, Tezuka, you always like to stay in front of me, don't you?" He closed the magazine and put it into his briefcase.

"Finished reading?" asked Saeki when he came back with a cup of water, amazed at the reading speed of the tensai.

"No, just want to read it later," Fuji took the cup from Saeki and replied, "Anyway, let's start working. The passengers will be boarding soon. Nakamura, check those sets of button!"

"Hai!"

Turning back to Tezuka's side, he was still figuring out the meaning behind Fuji's word. He has come up with the idea that Fuji might be taking the same flight as he would, but he shortly turned down the idea as Fuji has taken the opposite direction of Gate 58 where he would board the plane when he departed. "What did he mean then?" After hearing the boarding announcement for his flight, he took his briefcase and left the café. On his way to the gate, he brought a magazine for the long flight, thinking that it might be more meaningful than just reading his own books and sleeping. He didn't pay much attention to which magazine he has taken, though.

When he arrived at the gate, he couldn't help trying to find the familiar figure, as he still hoped to catch him. However, even though he made himself almost the last one to enter the gate, he could not find the person he wanted. The flight attendant showed him to the first-class desk. The reason for him riding on the first-class desk was not because he was rich and wanted more luxurious services. It was the fact that he would like to avoid meeting people. Nevertheless, Tezuka regretted for making such a choice this time, as he would like to meet Fuji.

Shortly afterwards, the plane climbed up to the sky steadily. Having not much to do, Tezuka took out the magazine he brought to read. Flipping the Newsweek Magazine, he stopped at the page where he spotted the close-up photo of a smiling face, with the article entitled "Fuji Syusuke - The Youngest Asian Prodigy Captain".

It was just at the same moment when a voice he has just heard not long ago spoke in the speaker, "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for choosing to ride with the Nippon Airline. I am the captain of flight SD 328, Fuji Syusuke. Our destination today would be San Franscio. It will take…"

Hearing the fluent speaking of the captain, Tezuka let out a rare smile. "So the mystery is solved." He uttered.


	4. Crossroad

(Notice: Amendment was made in the last part of the story, since I think that it would be quite weird for Tezuka to joke like that.Anyway, I might have misused some specific vocabulary, as I myself don't know much about driving an aeroplane. Please accept my apology and if you know about them, please kindly inform me. I want to make the story as great as it can be. ;) )

**Chapter 4 - Crossroad**

Traveling from Japan to the States took more than ten hours. During the long flight, those in the passenger desk could enjoy themselves by asking for a drink or sleeping. Tezuka, among one of them, chose to finish the magazine, read a few chapters of his book and take a nap. On the other hand, crews on the plane were having a busy time. Flight attendants needed to serve those demanding passengers and wear a warm smile on their face even when they were tired to death. Pilots, though could turn on the automatic driving system and take turn to look after the plane to gain some relaxation in normal occasion, were dealing with problems on the changing weather up in the ten-thousand-feet sky. The radar detected an extremely enormous area of thick cloud across the Ocean that might consist of thundercloud. It would be very risky to get into it. Therefore, after discussion, Fuji and the rest decided to avoid the cloudy area and take a different routine. Nevertheless, the weather has been very unstable all the way long. The crew had to stay alert almost in the whole flight and as the captain and vice-captain, Fuji and Saeki could only take turn to have a short break in the cabin before the plane almost reach the airport.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will arrive at the San Francisco International Airport within half an hour. According to the time zone, the current local time is 19:46, which is eight hours behind Japan. It is a pleasant night…" After contacting the control tower, Fuji pulled up himself, cleared his throat and made the announcement in his usual and calm voice. Even the pilots were all exhausted after working for so long, they would not let the passengers to notice at all cost. They were professional and know the manners very well after all.

Hearing the familiar voice again, Tezuka opened his eyes. So I have dozed off, he thought, quite surprised about his lack of guard. Usually he would not fell asleep easily in public area. It was not because that he was afraid of anything. Having been receiving training from his grandfather since he was little, Tezuka has developed a habit to be alert in whatever occasion and not to let himself over-relaxed. However, he just went into deep sleep after finishing his book, when he closed his eyes and only wanted to give a break to his sore eyes before starting another one. Perhaps I am just too tired, he wondered. He knew that it was not the only factor though. Ever since he boarded the plane, an unusual feeling has built up in him. It was a special sense of comfort that he has never experienced before. Anyway, he was not going to look deeper. After the announcement was over, he checked to make sure that he has his seat belt fastened properly and sat in his spacious seat patiently, waiting for the plane to land.

Thirty minutes later, just as Fuji said, the flight landed smoothly on the runway of San Franscio International Airport. Saeki gave him a wink and a thumb-up gesture while Nakamura, the junior pilot who happened to have traveled with Fuji for a few times, couldn't help praising excitedly about the ability of Fuji being able to land so steadily every time.

"See how you have made the little boy so fascinated again! Indeed, Fuji, you don't only shine in tennis court. You shine in the sky too," teased Saeki, expressing his appreciation towards his childhood friend.

"If you don't want to get me into trouble, please keep your voice down," whispered Fuji. No joking, he really didn't want the enthusiastic tennis fan to bother him when he knew that he was actually an expert in this field.

Saeki understood and immediately changed the topic cleverly while they were waiting for the passengers to depart and their luggage to be loaded. "Ahhhhhh… By the way, this is really the toughest trip I ever had! How could the weather be so unstable? You know, although I am quite confident with my sight, my eyes can get tired very easily when needing to stare at the radar for several hours…" Saeki yawned and stretched his hands while continuing the conversation. Fuji, though still kept on smiling as he listened, failed to hide his tiredness on his face.

After making sure that the plane was deserted, the pilots switched off the main engine of the gigantic vehicle and left with their belongings. They got past the custom office and proceeded to the departure hall without any difficulties as usual.

The departure hall was always filled with visitors and it was quite difficult for you to search for a certain person. Nonetheless, with pilots' excellent vision, Fuji spotted the tall figure standing straightly beside one of the pillars, with his hands folding in front of his chest. Waving goodbye to Saeki, Fuji approached Tezuka.

"Looks like you are waiting for somebody. Need any help, Mister?" greeted Fuji in a playful way.

"Don't joke now, Fuji," responded Tezuka.

"Oh come on, Tezuka. We haven't been seeing each other for so long. Can't you be a bit less serious to your old friend?"

"…" Tezuka lifted up his briefcase and moved his steps. Fuji followed just behind him.

They didn't talk again until reaching the taxi station. "So where is your accommodation?" asked Fuji as they were waiting in the queue.

"Grand Hyatt Hotel. You?"

"I am staying in the Regency Hotel. If I haven't made a mistake, the two places should be quite near. So why don't we hire a cap together?"

"As you wish."

"Doesn't the airline company offer accommodation for their crews?" spoke Tezuka as they were on their way on the taxi. It was abnormal for him to break the silence as it was always the smiling tensai who started conversation first. After they got on the vehicle, though, Fuji has been extremely quiet.

"… Oh… After I was promoted to become a captain, I tend not to stay in those places. You know, there is still a distance between their quality and as I can afford to pay now, why don't I try different hotels…" Fuji's voice got softer and softer and at least, it was as if he was whispering to Tezuka.

Suddenly, Tezuka felt additional weight levied on his shoulder. Glaring at his right side, he found Fuji's head resting on his body, with his eyes closed. It was not until then did Tezuka notice the exhausted look of the person beside him. Fuji was sleeping very calmly and Tezuka didn't dare to wake him up. He asked the driver for a blanket and covered it over Fuji, his motion as little as possible. Then he concentrated on maintaining his posture in the following forty-five minutes, unwilling to cause any disturbance to the sleeping pilot.

The taxi arrived at the Regency Hotel first. After the car has stopped at the main entrance, Tezuka shook Fuji a little to wake him. "Fuji, wake up."

"?" Dizzy and confused, Fuji rubbed his eyes.

"We have reached the Regency Hotel."

"Eh? Ah, I see. I have dozed off, haven't I? Sorry if I have caused any trouble. And thanks for waking me up, Tezuka." He gave him a weak smile. Seeing the bellboys have taken his luggage and opened the door for him, he got off slowly. "Ne," He said as he turned back, "Having such a rare chance to meet you again, shall we go out together later?"

"I have a week off before the tournament began. Let me find you again tomorrow."

"Sure. I will be staying for five days as well. So perhaps we may get more time to hang out in these few days. I am looking forward to it. See you tomorrow then!" He waved and headed for the hotel. Seeing him went out of his sight, Tezuka demanded the driver to depart and the taxi disappeared on the driveway shortly afterwards.


End file.
